


Hotel

by Mikukise



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hwall is a baby, Hyunjae is cheesy, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikukise/pseuds/Mikukise
Summary: Two soft boys share a hotel room





	Hotel

"Hyuuuungie!!! Come over here!" Hyunjoon yelled, a blinding smile on his face.

"What is it, Joonie?" Hyunjae was a little confused as to why the younger was calling for him.

"We're sharing a hotel room."

"Really?"

"Yes, come on, aren't you excited?" the boy pouted at his hyung who didn't seem to feel excited about the room arrangement at all.

"Fine, I'm so happy I can room with you, my favourite dongsaeng", he exaggerated.

"Don't be mean", the boy whined, still pouting. All the others had just left for their room, the two boys were the only ones in the hallway, apart from the hotel staff walking around. It had been ages ever since they had gotten any amount of time for just the two of them, so the younger was really happy. Hyunjae wasn't any better, he just hid it a little longer to tease the other, looking at the boy pout broke all his resolve though. He really wa weak for that pout, or the boy in general.

"Let's go to our room, love", Hyunjae whispered, swiftly pressing a small kiss to his lips when no one was watching before taking his hand and bringing him to their room.

Once the door was closed and locked, the younger was trapped against the wall and he felt Hyunjae crash his lips on his. Gently and silently kissing back, as to not alarm the others, Hyunjoon wrapped his arms around his hyung and slowly moved them to the closest bed. The smaller laid down while the other sat at his side, playing with his hair.

"So we really have this room for ourselves?" the elder asked, not having paid attention to what Sangyeon had said.

"Did you really just kiss me when you didn't know?" the younger giggled.

"You know it's unfair when you pout. I just want to kiss my baby's pout away."

"Yah, hyung, don't do that!"

"Oh, did I make my baby blush?"

"Shut up and come here to cuddle me. If we are having this room for ourselves, we're going to watch that one movie you wanted to watch, cuddle and sleep together. Yah, hyung, don't make that face. No, don't talk you dirty minded person", the boy huffed and turned around so his back was facing Hyunjae.

"You're cute. I love you."

"I love you too, hyung, now hurry and find the remote, I want this to be a perfect PG hotel room date."

"So i'ts a date? Then you should at least dress up."

"Eh, why? And what about you?"

"You are going to wear my sweater and I just look good."

"You only do that to see me in your sweater, don't you?"

"So what, you're cute and you're even cuter when you're wearing oversized clothes and if they are mine, I am the luckiest boyfriend in the world."

"But that spot is already taken by me."

"I ... What ... Stop flirting back like that, you're making me flustered."

"You're adorable, hyung."

"Let's get this movie started, love."

"Sure hyung."

A few minutes and a clothes switch later, the two of them were watching the movie, Hyunjoon on Hyunjae's lap, the latter's arms around his waist and their fingers intertwined. His hyung also occasionally pressed a kiss to his neck, sometimes getting a content purr in return. When the movie was finished, they had to go outside to record something for their fans, but it was almost a date. They had to go shopping and eat somewhere and it was just the two of them with two staffs who didn't really pay attention to how close they were all the time. Hyunjoon even grabbed his hyung's arm because there were so many people and he didn't want to lose him. It truly felt like a date, they were never really a PDA-couple due to them being idols or trainees. If word got out, it could be horrible. Only their families knew and they didn't mind them being stuck to each other like glue as soon as the outside danger was gone. So it felt like any other date they had gone on, the only difference were the cameras. When they were finished recording, they returned to the hotel to wash up and then sleep.

They went to sleep pretty quickly, although they did make out a little, because their schedule and the time difference were exhausting. The next morning, Hyunjae woke up to Hyunjoon curled up in his arms, head on his chest and face peaceful. He really looked beautiful that way. Softly brushing a strand of hair out of his face, not wanting to wake him up, the elder admired his face and smiled at the purrs the boy let out as he played with his hair.

"I love you, hyung."

"Good morning to you too, love."

"Do we have to get up?"

"If you don't want to be too late to grab a plate of breakfast we can eat in our room, you don't."

"I'm up! Hyung, you should get up too. How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know."

"Then why didn't you get up or wake me up."

"I just wanted you to naturally wake up in my arms and I am that cliché boyfriend that willl admire your ethereal sleeping face."

"Stop being cheesy!"

"Awe, are you embarrassed?"

"Shut up and get ready, hyung."

Twenty minutes and a lot of pecks, kisses and hugs later, the pair was ready to get breakfast. The hotel had a service where you could pick up food and bring it to your room if you came to get it before a certain hour and correctly put your plate away afterwards. The couple took advantage of that to eat breakfast together in their room and to laugh at the faces of those who didn't get up early enough who came to beg for food, not wanting to go downstairs for breakfast. And if Hyunjae had actually secretly written on the manager's paper for the room arrangement the week before, then nobody had to know.


End file.
